


Super Smash Warrior Cats!

by Spottedshade



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, My First Real Fanfic, On Hiatus, Teleportation, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedshade/pseuds/Spottedshade
Summary: What happens when the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate characters are introduced to the world of Warriors? What chaotic events will happen?Updates will be irregular! I need ideas!(AU set during OoTS when the battle against the Dark Forest is postponed)DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. The characters belong to their own respective companies/franchises. Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters.(First non-crack fanfic ever!)





	1. Boredom and Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tremendously trashy first chapter. Maybe this'll get rewritten when I become a better writer? It's not my strong suit anyway.

Smash Residence

"Caught you!"

"No fair!"

"Yes, fair! You were hiding, and I found you!"

"You peeked!"

"Where's the proof for that?"

"STOP!"

The bickering from the basement of the Smash residence was absolutely overwhelming. Apparently Ness had caught Pit first in a game of hide-and-seek, and now Red was playing as the peacekeeper between the two.

"Just quit it! It's more fun to do nothing than just arguing all day!" he scolded the two of them. "Let's find something else to do."

Minutes passed, and nobody came up with an actually good idea. 

"Hey, do you all ever wonder what is even down here?" Toon Link suddenly asked after a long period of silence. "Let's explore!"

The vote was unanimous. Everyone was at least a little curious about what the Hands had put down here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ness and Lucas were walking around the basement, looking for anything interesting. They were about to give up when...

"Wow! Lucas! There's a room!"

At the end of the hallway that they were walking around was a rather large wooden door. It was crudely cut, like somebody just took a piece of correctly sized wood and slapped it on the hinges. Ness quietly thought to himself that they should have spotted it earlier, due to its large size. He shrugged it off.

"Let's go in!"

".....Oookay. But let's be careful. Just in case." Lucas cautiously replied.

"Of course we're going to be careful! Come on!"

Ness grabbed his best friend's wrist and bolted inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! :) Not much Warriors yet...
> 
> Constructive criticism extremely appreciated!


	2. Discovery and Amazement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters are for exposition, so there's not much Warriors yet!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ness ran his hand along the wall beside the doorframe he and Lucas just ran through. He felt a light switch and flicked it on.

"Wow!"

The room was completely _covered_ in cardboard boxes; they stacked up high and across the floor, masking two walls from sight. The floor was covered in neatly arranged boxes 2 feet high, making some sort of tall walkway to something that was out of sight.

"Let's go explore!" Ness looked at Lucas, who was staring in awe at all of the cardboard stored in the room. He gave an absentminded nod. 

"Well then, let's go!" 

The two boys, after some struggling and determination, managed to climb up the stack of boxes and now were shakily crawling forward. After what seemed like a long time, they reached what they called the one spot without any boxes...

...except for one.

"Lucas! Look! There's only one box!" Ness said. "There's gotta be something special in it!" 

"But...Ness.....what if it's dangerous?" Lucas quietly asked. "What if it's a trap?"

"What do we have PSI for, then? Even if it is a trap, we'll manage to not make it harm anyone else. Come on!"

They jumped off of the pile of boxes and crouched next to the single one. 

"Let's open it on the count of three. One, two..."

"THREE!"

The two boys tore through the box, eager and frightened to see what was inside. 

Inside, there was a.....

.....button?

"A button? What for?" Ness picked it up curiously. It was a pale forest green, with something etched into it that he could not read. "Let's find out!"

"NO! Ness! What are you doing?" Lucas snatched the button just before Ness was able to slam his hand onto it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ness said, attempting to regain control of the button.

"Ness, this is irrational!" Lucas yelled, holding onto it as tightly as he could.

"We'll never know what...it...is.....if....we....don't....press...it!" Ness got ahold of one side of the button, tugging on it.

The two pulled on the button before it flung out of both of their grasps, hitting the ground with a _thud_...

...on the side with the button.

"NESS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Lucas screeched, as a sudden strong wind started swirling out of the button.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK IT FROM ME!" Ness screamed back, as the fierce wind turned into a twister and was beginning to suck both of them up. 

Mere seconds later, every member of the Smash residence was sucked into the strong vortex of spinning air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where did the Smashers go? 
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism extremely appreciated!


	3. Teleportation and Awareness

“Oww…”

Lucas opened his eyes.

He was laying in a patch of soft, lush, jade-green grass sprinkled with multicolored flowers and dried leaves. All around him were tall, sturdy trees reaching up towards the sky. A dandelion tickled his nose and he sneezed, sending little white tufts all over the place. He was, without a doubt, in a forest.

This forest wasn’t like the ones back home; they were places with lots of trees, yes, but the grass was always short enough to walk through and the distance between the trees was always wide enough to comfortably go through. Here, the grass was tall and untamed and there were several trees just within about a 5-foot radius from where he was.

“Well, time to get up,” he said to himself as he picked himself up. He tried to stand up, but just kept on falling to his….paws?! Hold up! He didn’t have paws! He was a kid, not an animal! “PAWS?!?!” Lucas uncharacteristically yelled, toppling backward and bumping into a small black cat with silver stripes, who was sleeping. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he hissed, curling himself up and closing his eyes. Something about that voice seemed familiar to Lucas…

“NESS?! But.....but....HOW?!" Lucas exclaimed. 

"How what?" Ness groggily opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched...or at least he attempted to. He fell backward and into the soft grass. 

"Hey! I can't.....stand....." Ness rolled sideways, only to find that he had two furry ginger paws instead of his hands! He lay there in a state of speechless shock. "Oh, for the love of Eagleland, _what has happened?!_"

"I dunno. One second we were fighting over a stupid button, and now you're a cat......hold up," Lucas suddenly stopped. "When that button was pressed, we were sucked into a tornado, and now we're here...what if that was what brought us here and turned you into a cat? And what a strangely colored one, at that!"

"Speak for yourself. Just look at you!" Ness teased. There just so happened to be a couple of small puddles nearby. Lucas ran to the nearest one that was clear enough to look through. Ness was right; he was also a cat! His fur was a pale golden blonde, the color of butter. His eyes were sky-blue with darker hints near the pupil. He had neat ginger stripes running along his back in a similar fashion to Ness' silver ones, along with the same ginger paws. His tail was fluffed in the same manner as his hair when he was a kid. "Wow...this is just...so much to take in......"

"I know, right?" Ness walked up to Lucas. "Say, where do you think the others are? That tornado seemed strong enough to pull everyone in!"

As if on cue, a few bushes behind them started rustling, along with a few muffled voices coming from that general direction.

"Are you _sure_ you heard something?"

"Absolutely positive. It's quite easy to track down almost anything, given our condition."

"Poy!"

"Kirby's right. Let's get going."

"Hold up! _KIRBY?!_" Ness suddenly exclaimed. "_KIRBY?!?!_" They're _definitely_ Smashers! Let's go!" Ness prepared to run, only to be tripped by Lucas.

"Shh! What if they're just pretending?" Lucas reasoned. 

"Please! We can fight, remember? And have you forgotten that," Ness unsheathed his claws. "That we have _these_ now?"

Lucas thought for a few seconds before responding. "Fine. Let's just be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not much Warriors. In fact, they may not even show up for a few chapters yet! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unfinished with this chapter because my finished draft was lost. Whoops.

The feline duo cautiously slunk through the grasses, trying to avoid making any noise.

Of course, this was easier said than done. 

They were constantly tripping over loose roots and pebbles, and they would occasionally step on a spiny plant, injuring their paws. And even if those weren't problems, the tall bushes they walked through were packed with the sneaky little noisemakers known as leaves.

"How are our dogs able to do-OW!-this on a daily basis?" Ness complained as he stepped on a particularly prickly weed. "This is harder than I thought it would be!"

"I'll never walk barefoot agai-" Lucas' speech was interrupted by him tripping over a rock. He landed on his face and he rubbed at it. "Ouch."

Finally, the two arrived at a small clearing not unlike a dry riverbed, with slightly muddy ground and many rocks. There were fresh paw prints in the parts in the ground without any rocks.

"I smell a group of peopl-I mean cats!" Ness exclaimed. "The scent still smells fresh. They were here only a few minutes ago." Lucas sniffed the prints and nodded. "Then we'll have to get going if we want to catch up!"

***

Ness and Lucas walked on for what felt like hours until Lucas proposed a long-awaited break. They lulled about in the lazy afternoon sun, until they heard shouting some hundred feet from where they were. The two cat kids, instantly alert, rose to their paws, perking their ears to the direction of the noise.

"That's it! I give up! Those cakesniffers can go die alone out here for all I care! I quit!"

"Hey! That's not right! We got into this mess together, and we're getting out of it together as well!"

"You probably shouldn't've wasted your breath by doing nothing but complain this whole Novadamned trip, De-"

"WELL, _I'm_ not like _you_ two, all 'fighty' and 'durable' and whatnot-"

"SHUT UP! If we want to ACTUALLY MAKE SOME PROGRESS, maybe we should STOP ARGUING and COOPERATE?" 

The three voices instantly quieted down as they became more distant as they got farther and farther from where Ness and Lucas now stood. 

"We'll have to catch up! Quickly!" Ness hopped off of the rock he laid on before. 

"Again?!" Lucas groaned. "We've been chasing them for hours!"

"But they're not _too_ far!" Ness exclaimed optimistically. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my cod I suck at writing.
> 
> Yet again, constructive criticism, kudos, comments, etc. are very appreciated! :)


End file.
